


Bad Girlfriend

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tomoe is bad at this, Yuri, implied Ako/Rinko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: When Ako comes home from the beach, she has a message from Himari to Tomoe.





	Bad Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I got this short, silly BanG Dream idea from the latest event on the English version of Girls Band Party. I had a slightly different version in mind when I first saw the event, and it changed into this after reading the whole thing. I think it's fun.
> 
> Maybe I'm being unfair to Tomoe here, since it's not like they're on the paper officially a couple in the game, so it's "just" a friend turning down another friend, but I'm sticking to the idea that Tomoe is really bad at this. :3 And I felt really sorry for Himari when no one in Afterglow wanted to go with her.

"I'm home!"

Ako closed the door behind her, and took off her shoes. She almost hadn't realised just how warm it was outside until she came into the air-conditioned coolness of the house.

"Welcome back!"

Tomoe's voice called out from the living room.

"Hey there," Tomoe said as Ako stepped into the room. "You were gone a while."

"Yeah! We played around at first, but then! But then we went to this beach hut, and it was a cafe! For the game that Rin-Rin and I play! And Aya-senpai was the manager of the day!" The words just started rolling out of Ako.

"Oh, really? That sounds neat," Tomoe said. She was folding laundry, but that didn't exactly take a lot of concentration.

"It was! And we got to help out! I was a waitress, and they said I was really good at it!" Ako certainly sounded very pleased. "Rin-Rin made drinks, and was amazing at it! I'm really proud of her!"

"You helped out?" Tomoe had to ask. That seemed a bit strange for them to do.

"Yeah, the proper manager said Aya-senpai was so popular that they were a bit swamped, so Lisa-nee said we should help. Did you know Lisa-nee is super good at cooking?"

"I can't say that I did," Tomoe confessed. But with what she had learned about Lisa it somehow didn't come as a surprise. The first time she had seen Lisa she had made some assumptions, but after all of Ako's stories she had been forced to admit that she had assumed wrong.

"Then Rin-Rin got the special item she wanted, and we did a group photo! See?" Ako held forth her phone, where she had a copy of the image Aya had taken.

"Oh, that looks nice!" Tomoe said. _Especially Himari's swimsuit_ , she thought to herself.

"Oh! And I have a message from Hii-chan," Ako said, her voice finally calming down.

"From Himari? What is it?" Tomoe asked.

"She said you're a bad girlfriend."

Tomoe's mind screeched to a halt. "W-what?" she stammered forth.

"Is it true you said no when she asked you to the beach, onee-chan?" Ako asked, suddenly seeming more serious than usual.

"Um... yes, but... I had a meeting about the festival downtown," Tomoe replied.

"Onee-chan. If you really wanted to go, you could have made time. Or suggested another time. That's what a good girlfriend would do," Ako said.

Of all the things that could have happened today, getting a lecture on how to be a good girlfriend from her little sister was nowhere on the list of what she had expected. She was speechless.

"But..." she tried to think of something to say.

"You should think about what you've done, onee-chan. I would never do something like that to my Rin-Rin," Ako said, and turned around to head upstairs.

"W-wait, Ako!" There was something about the way Ako had said that. "What do you mean _your_ Shirokane-san?"

"That's none of your business," Ako said in a huffy voice.

"But I'm your sister!" Tomoe protested.

"No, today you're just Hii-chan's bad girlfriend," Ako said before heading up the stairs.

The remaining unfolded laundry next to Tomoe had become forgotten. "What just happened?" she asked herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the fun of the HimaTomo pairing (to me) is that they are both definitely disaster lesbians, and that leads to some very fun situations and interactions as they both mess things up, misunderstand, and fail to read the signals right, but still ultimately love each other wholeheartedly. Often you might pair a disaster with someone who is more functional, but these two are just a lovable mess.


End file.
